


simple / no promises

by saudade do coracao (saudade_dc)



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Character Study, Episode 1x07: "Stranded", Episode 1x08: "Space Race", Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8855197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saudade_dc/pseuds/saudade%20do%20coracao
Summary: tell me i won't become a monster. 
(poetic tags for episodes 1x07 and 1x08.)





	1. ep 1x07 "stranded"

**Author's Note:**

> I am not affiliated with _Timeless_.

she stares him down across the table

tell me i won’t become a monster

lucy

you make yourself

 

**\- simple**


	2. ep 1x08 "space race"

he says

i'm afraid of what i'm becoming

she takes his hand

and holds on

 

**\- no promises**


End file.
